No, non era un Grifondoro!
by Ida59
Summary: No, nonostante il suo coraggio, Severus Piton non è un Grifondoro, neppure nel fugace istante di un riflesso.


No, non era un Grifondoro!

**Titolo:** No, non era un Grifondoro!

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 16/19 novembre 2010

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, sentimentale

**Personaggi**: Severus

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** No, nonostante il suo coraggio, Severus Piton non è un Grifondoro, neppure nel fugace istante di un riflesso.

**Parole/pagine**: 574 - 2.

**Nota**: Storia scritta per il 5° turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=210#entry292899760) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "la cravatta" dove si è classificata al 2° posto.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

No, non era un Grifondoro!

Primo settembre.

Ancora pochi minuti e il banchetto di inizio anno sarebbe iniziato.

Come sempre.

Poi sarebbe seguito lo Smistamento, come il primo settembre del lontano 1971, quando per la prima volta era giunto a Hogwarts.

Ora ne era il preside, odiato da tutti.

Un sorriso amaro incurvò le sue labbra: osservò il profilo pallido e spigoloso nello specchio, le lunghe dita sottili che, lentamente, liberavano i piccoli bottoni dalle loro asole. Tolse la rigida giacca, nero baluardo di protezione contro l'intimità con il mondo, monito di rifiuto e casta rinuncia.

Con la studiata lentezza di gesti troppe volte ripetuti, sciolse piano il nodo della sciarpa di seta nera che gli annodava strettamente il collo, ultimo drappo di lutto per un amore perduto.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò mentre le dita meccanicamente svolgevano la lunga sciarpa e, in un lento svolazzo, la lasciavano cadere a terra.

Nessuna mano di donna l'aveva mai sfiorata.

Nessuna mano di donna l'avrebbe mai sfiorata.

Riaprì gli occhi, neri nel bianco pallore di un viso ormai troppo stanco di soffrire.

Afferrò la bacchetta e si chinò sul secretaire, i lunghi capelli neri a carezzargli le guance: un piccolo lampo di luce e il cassettino segreto si aprì di scatto.

Sospirò di nuovo mentre infilava la mano per trarne delicatamente il contenuto: una cravatta rosso e oro, in parte macchiata di sangue. Il suo sangue di ragazzo ancora innocente.

Il cravattino della divisa di Lily che, tanti anni prima, la ragazza aveva usato per fasciargli il braccio sinistro ferito da uno dei soliti odiosi scherzi dei Malandrini.

Lacerato proprio nello stesso punto in cui ora spiccava il marchio nero.

Sorrise amaramente per la macabra coincidenza e portò la cravatta alle labbra per sfiorarla appena mentre s'illudeva di sentire ancora il profumo di Lily.

Ogni anno la trovava sempre più morbida. Eppure, quando la indossava, ogni anno gli pesava sempre di più sul cuore.

Avvolse la cravatta intorno al collo della camicia e la annodò; bagliori rosso e oro luccicarono sul suo petto alla luce delle fiamme del camino.

Un pugno violento nello stomaco.

Un pugnale acuminato conficcato nel cuore.

La lacrima scese cocente sulla guancia pallida e scavata, come sempre ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio indossando il cravattino di Lily.

Un viso rigido e serio, rughe profonde incise dal dolore e dal rimorso. Labbra sottili, strettamente serrate, che non avevano mai pronunciato parole d'amore.

Raddrizzò le spalle e sollevò fieramente il volto pallido.

_Sei un uomo molto più coraggioso di Igor Karkaroff. Sai, a volte credo che lo Smistamento avvenga troppo presto...__1_

Scrollò il capo con forza.

No, quello non era il viso di un Grifondoro.

No, anche dopo tanti anni e nonostante i dubbi di Silente, no, non era un Grifondoro, neppure per il fugace istante del riflesso nello specchio. Neppure indossando il cravattino della donna morta a causa sua e che non aveva mai smesso di amare.

No, il Cappello Parlante non aveva sbagliato.

Velocemente svolse il nodo e tolse la cravatta rimettendola nel cassettino segreto; fece levitare da terra la sciarpa di seta nera e di nuovo l'avvolse strettamente al collo, rimise la giacca e riallacciò rapido la lunga fila di piccoli bottoni.

Si guardò di nuovo allo specchio.

Il pallore era immutato ma gli occhi neri scintillavano d'orgoglio.

Era un Serpeverde, non un Grifondoro, ma, soprattutto, era un uomo che sapeva affrontare con coraggio il suo dovere. Fino in fondo.

E che sapeva amare.

1 Sono parole di Silente rivolte a Piton nel capitolo 33 di "Harry Potter e i doni della morte".

3


End file.
